Moonlit Theft
by Athina Dark-Angel of Death
Summary: So I made this back on 10/26/07 yet never posted it for the main reason that it calls for yet another sequel. This is the original sequel to Hell's Fire, but it will not be the official one. I am only posting it in case people want to read it.


So I made this back on 10/26/07 yet never posted it for the main reason that it calls for yet another sequel. This is the original sequel to Hell's Fire, but it will not be the official one. I am only posting it in case people want to read it.

**Moonlit Theft**

The darkness faded away to reveal a blinding light and Bart moved to shield his eyes until they had adjusted. Slowly he removed his arm and sat up in bed. His eyes met a bright full moon blazing through glass doors that led onto a balcony that was not his. Where was he? He slowly crawled out of the bed he had been in and looked around. The room was small but not unbearably so as it held two things in it, a bed and what looked like a small hot tub. As Bart moved to inspect the water filled dent in the floor he realized ruins carved into the stone that surrounded it. The water shimmered under the light of the moon and Bart saw that the bottom had a bowl shape to it and no stairs, which threw the idea of a hot tub or mini pool into the trash can. He carefully moved around the shiny, um, water thing (Yeh, that's what he'd call it "shiny water thing!") and moved over to the balcony doors.

He tugged the doors and they flew open with a huge gust that also tossed him back onto the bed he had woken up in. He got up and his whole body felt intense pain that was gone as quickly as it had come making him wonder if it had ever been there in the first place. Bart crawled to the foot of the bed toward a glow that he soon noticed was emitting from the ruins. The pool of water had images flashing over it's surface and Bart was left to watch. Wally was standing next to what looked like Bart himself only asleep in his own bedroom. It was once Wally started to shake the Bart in the pool that Bart himself realized he could hear Wally as well.

"Bart, it's time to get up," Wally said, but he didn't receive as much as a groan. Wally gave out a frustrated breath of air as he shook Bart once more. Again there was no response. Bart would always groan or at least turn over, which is why Wally was now confused. "Bart?" Wally asked and leaned done placing a hand on Bart's forehead. It wasn't hot so Bart couldn't be sick. If Bart had been faking he would have replied once Wally had gotten worried enough to check his temperature. "Get up or I'm calling a doctor to check you out," Wally threatened so that there wouldn't be a doubt in his mind when he did call a doctor. When silence still answered him he walked out of the room to do what he had said he would. Wally phoned the special doctors that the Justice League had hired for secrecy. The phone rang once before a female Wally recognized as Silvia answered the phone. Wally explained Bart's current state and told her his theories about what was going on so that she could be as informed as possible. Once Silvia had gathered all the facts she would tell Wally how much he should really be concerned. While Silvia was doing that though Wally hung up and picked up Bart and sped over there.

Bart was placed in one of the rooms as soon as he reached the secret hospital and Silvia shot down Wally's theory of it be Scarecrow who was responsible. "If it had been him then Bart would be having nightmares right now. Increased heart rate and the other symptoms you all suffered. It's like he's in a coma, but from what you've told me there is no reason for it. He hasn't suffered any shock to the head recently correct?" Wally shook his head. What he didn't know was that Bart was watching him from some place through a pool of magical water.

Bart didn't want to see anymore of what was going on. He stood up and walked carefully through the doors to the balcony. Just as he made it through them they slammed shut. He whirled around and tried to pry them open, but they didn't budge. "Stupid doors," Bart tried to shout angrily. His voice had started at the desired volume but decreased as he noticed his hands starting to become see through. The balcony vanished as well as the doors and all that was left was the moon and an ocean far below him, which he realized he was conveniently floating over. The ocean turned into a large version of the pool he had used inside and Bart felt like he was suffering the fire lady incident all over again. "What?" He heard Wally ask.

"I said his temperature just dropped dramatically. I have no idea what is going on." "Raven can you do your sensing thing again like last time? Maybe he's got an ice lady in him," Conner said. Raven shook her head, "The problem here isn't an extra soul, but a lack of soul." "Lack of soul? Then where is it? Can you find it?" Raven nodded,"I will attempt to do so, however it will take some time." Everyone looked worried and Bart tried to shout so they could hear him but no noise came out. 'Why? Why couldn't he talk. Why was he here? Was this just a dream?' He found it increasingly more difficult to breath as time passed and then there was nothing.

**SIMPLE PLAN LYRICS**

**"Untitled"**

I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<p>

Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
>And I can't explain what happened<br>And I can't erase the things that I've done  
>No I can't<p>

How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<p>

I made my mistakes  
>I've got no where to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me


End file.
